smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) Is the younger twin brother of Mario from the Mario series. He's the deuteragonist of some of the series' titles (Despite this, he is considered the deuteragonist by the overall franchise by some regardless). Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in three games as the protagonist, over time, he has become a well known character. His role in games appears to be a deuteragonist to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario & Luigi series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat" or "Green Stache" and other generic names, making him to be out somewhat unnoticed by Bowser and his minions. For example, in the Super Mario Galaxy series, if Luigi shows up at the final battle with Bowser instead of Mario, Bowser will be surprised that Luigi has come instead of Mario, who he is used to fighting. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew, he developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's by far and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. He and Daisy are in love. Luigi is currently voiced by Charles Martinet. Creation and development Luigi was created when Shigeru Miyamoto set out to create Mario Bros.2 after being told that Mario resembled a plumber, a notion he wanted to officially establish.3 After observing the two-player competitive and cooperative gameplay of the arcade game Joust, Miyamoto wished to incorporate a similar style of gameplay into his own game.34 Miyamoto's answer to Joust's stork-riding player 2 was Luigi, a younger twin brother to Mario, with whom he could compete or cooperate. While Mario's name was based on Mario Segale, Luigi's name is said to have been based on a popular pizzeria near Nintendo of America's headquarters, named Mario & Luigi's5; coincidentally, his name was also noted to be similar to the Japanese word 「類似」 (ruiji), meaning "similar"6, which was one of the reasons why Luigi was a simple palette swap of Mario in the older games. With the 2-player mode in mind, Nintendo and publishing companies such as Atari gave Luigi immediate publicity, making him the star and center of attention in many advertisements for the game.78 Since his debut in 1983, Luigi has been constantly developing. Gameplay differences between him and Mario were first seen in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, which have been carried over into future games and have become standard for the character. After spending years as a palette swap of his brother, Luigi has consistently been given his own graphics since Super Mario Kart in 1992 to match his official appearance as Mario's taller, younger brother; though the American release of Super Mario Bros. 2 portrayed him in this way six years earlier. As he developed, Luigi gained more of a personality; it was as early as the DiC cartoons that Luigi was shown to be the more cautious of the two brothers, though it was not until Luigi's Mansion that this was truly and officially established. In 2013, Luigi was the focus of the Year of Luigi, where in Nintendo released a number of themed games and merchandise and held events to honor the thirtieth anniversary of Luigi's first appearance in Mario Bros. History Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) Luigi first appeared in Mario Bros. for the Game & Watch, where he loads cases of bottles in a bottling plant9 onto trucks with Mario. Luigi is placed on the left,10 while Mario is on the right. Luigi is the one who loads the truck, as well. Other than position, Luigi is identical to Mario in this game. Mario Bros. (arcade) Luigi next appears in Mario Bros., where he is simply a palette swap of Mario, having the same actions and abilities as Mario. This appearance is often incorrectly attributed as his first. Aside from his green and black color scheme, there are no other differences in physical appearance. In the game, Luigi and Mario are portrayed as plumbers, who are trying to rid the sewers where they are working from Shellcreepers, Slipices, and many other monstrous creatures. In the remakes of this game, such as the one in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Luigi's color scheme changes to his current color scheme, which is based on the game, though his attributes remain unchanged. Luigi was played by an unknown actor in a live-action commercial for the Atari 2600 version of Mario Bros. The commercial portrays Luigi as a coward, though it is unknown if this had any influence on Luigi's current personality or not. VS Wrecking Crew/''Wrecking Crew'' Luigi is once again the second player in VS. Wrecking Crew and its successor, Wrecking Crew. Luigi's sprite is a palette swap of Mario's, having him dressed in bright red and having dark blue eyes and hair with a dark blue hammer, and paler skin than Mario's. Luigi has the same controls and role as Mario. However, in the former game's single-player mode, the computer-controlled Luigi will act as an opponent to Mario, reminiscent of Foreman Spike in the latter game. Super Mario series Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Bros., Luigi has the same jumping powers, same traction, and the same running speed as Mario. He is only playable in 2-player mode and is controlled by the second player only. Luigi's color scheme in this game shows him in a green shirt with white overalls and cap, while remakes of the game show him in his modern colors established since Super Mario World. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Luigi also appears in the Japan-only sequel of Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, known as Super Mario Bros. 2 in Japan. For the first time, Luigi could now jump higher and further than Mario, though he has less traction, causing Luigi to slide slightly after moving. Instead of being strictly available only in 2-player mode, players could select him as their character in the single player adventure. His sprites from this game are reused from''Super Mario Bros.'' Super Mario Bros. 2 In the Western Super Mario Bros. 2, Luigi is one of four playable characters, where, like in The Lost Levels, he could jump higher than anyone else, though he is the second weakest in the group behind Princess Toadstool. This is the first game where Luigi isn't a recolor of Mario's sprite, instead, he is portrayed as taller than his brother. As Super Mario Bros. 2 was a Western version of the Japanese game Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, this was done so Luigi could fit the proportions of the character Mama. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi is once again a palette swap of Mario; none of the original skills he had in the versions of Super Mario Bros. 2 were carried over. Luigi has all of Mario's additional abilities, which includes carrying objects and the several power-up transformations, but his high jumps and low traction were removed. The only discernible differences are his green overalls and cap. Also, like in Super Mario Bros., Luigi can only be controlled by the second player in a 2-player game. Super Mario World Luigi appears in Super Mario World again as a palette swap of Mario, having his brother's abilities and properties, and can only be played by the second player in a 2-player game. While his appearance was updated in the SNES port, Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World, his attributes stayed the same, though his actions differed from Mario's. In the GBA port, Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World, Luigi regained his high jump and low traction attributes and can be switched out with Mario during the single player adventure. Super Mario 64 DS While he was originally supposed to appear in the final version of Super Mario 64, Luigi appears in its remake Super Mario 64 DS instead as an unlockable character. Luigi was one of the characters to be invited to Princess Peach's Castle, along with Mario and Wario. However, Bowser trapped everyone inside the castle walls and paintings, with Luigi and the other heroes being locked behind a door with the key to his door being guarded by King Boo. To unlock Luigi, Mario has to go to the top floor of Big Boo's Haunt and jump into the Luigi Painting, which brings Mario to the Big Boo Battle course. Defeating the Big Boorewards the player the key needed to unlock Luigi. Once Luigi is unlocked, Luigi Caps can be found on every course after he has been rescued. The Luigi caps allow the wearer to mimic Luigi's appearance, attributes and abilities perfectly, save for his voice. Through standard means, Luigi is the only character who can save Wario from Chief Chilly's grasp, as he is the only character who can walk through the mirror in the Snowman's Land room by using his invisibility power to get to Wario's painting. While Luigi is needed to collect certain Power Stars, he is not required to complete the game. Luigi battling the Whomp King While the instruction booklet for Super Mario 64 DS says that he has the greatest agility, Luigi's acceleration is actually lower than even Mario's. He does, however, have higher top speed. He can also swim faster than the other characters. Luigi is also one of the best jumpers, along with Yoshi, and gives out the biggest distance by long jumping. His attacks do the same amount of damage to enemies as Mario's, but he moves a little slower while carrying enemies and objects. If Luigi performs a backward somersault, he does a Spin Jump, like what happens when any of the characters jump on a Fly Guy or Spindrift. Luigi can additionally Scuttle for a short period of time after any of his forward jumps, and he can run on water for a few seconds due to being lighter on his feet. Luigi's ability from a Power Flower is to turn invisible, similar to the invisible power Mario gets in the original game when wearing the Vanish Cap. This ability allows him to evade enemies and run through certain interfaces such as steel grates, however, Vanish Luigi cannot go through ice, unlike Vanish Mario. All of Luigi's minigames from the Rec Room revolve around gambling games. Luigi acts as the dealer in all of the card games, and he does not wear his usual attire, instead wearing a white shirt with a black vest and a green bow tie. Super Mario Maker Luigi appears as an unlockable Mystery Mushroom costume in Super Mario Maker. The costume can be unlocked either at random upon completion of the 100 Mario Challenge, or by scanning a compatible Luigiamiibo. His appearance is based on that of Super Mario Bros., except with his modern colors. The costume replaces some of the usual Super Mario Bros.''sounds with sounds from ''Luigi's Mansion. Fire Luigi in his Super Mario Bros. sprite (though with a green shirt rather than a red) also appears on the splash screen of the game on Sundays and shoots a fireball at Mario, knocking him off-screen. Gallery Luigi-big-left.png|Original Background-32.gif|Weegee 7542.png|Brainwash 7544.png|Scared 22275.png|M&L Are Fighting 44767.png|Luigi Superstar Saga 46911.png|Suprised 46933.png|-_- What Is That? 20110427170631!Luigi_parade.png|Paper Mario 20130830044146!BitsizeLuigiMP8.png|SMB1 Modern 20160811014732!Luigi-GWGallery4Boxing.png|Kart Fighter 20170730151122!SMALuigiSprite2.png|SMA Luigi luigi8.png|KOOPA luigi3.png|Racoon Luigi 220px-LuigiNSMBW.png|NSMBX Luigi. Luigi.png|Luigi (Style Super Mario Bros. 3) 8197.png|The Sprite Of Weegee In Mario Is Missing! 103278.png|Young Ragamiicho (Fortran Luigi) 97654.png|Dream Team Luigi 74078.png|Yawning SNESTPLuigiSprite.png|Ending SMW D84irm9-4aa7d9ec-d405-4e40-97c6-9d92e4d537d8.png|HD Luigi Walking luigi by thefancygamer1-daiu9vi.gif|SMAS Luigi (Wigi) SSF2 Luigi.png|SSBX 75828.png Category:Good Characters Category:Not Bad Category:Super Good Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:SMBX Category:Great Characters On SMBX Category:SNES Category:Funny Category:Memes Category:DANKOS Category:Cool Characters Category:Amazing Characters Category:SMW Category:Stub Category:Amazing Category:Awesome Category:Cool Category:Super Cool Category:7 Grand Dad Category:Pages With Stub Category:Males Category:Super Cool Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Cool Characters Category:Amazing Memes Category:Amazing NES Memes Category:NES Characters Category:NES Memes Category:Main Character Category:Brother Category:Awesome Character Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:NES Category:Super Mario Bros. X Category:Tall Heros Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:GOOD Category:Awesom Category:7 Grand Dads Category:Tall Brother Category:Playable Character Category:Players Category:Player Category:NPC Category:Nintendo Character Category:SMBX Characters Category:Best Meme Category:Nintendo Meme Category:Non-player characters Category:Good Category:Amiibo Category:Plumber Category:Despacito boi. Category:Freindly